Delicious
by ARedRedRose
Summary: After an unexpected night with Sherlock, John returns home to Mary. Her response is quite unexpected. Follows on from 'Did you miss me', 'I missed you' and 'It's not a nightmare'


After a leisurely lie-in with Sherlock, John stepped out of bed to face the day. He got dressed quietly and left the bedroom while Sherlock took a shower. John hummed to himself and breezed through to the kitchen to make a start on breakfast. He'd certainly worked up an appetite! Maybe even Sherlock had too? John was buzzing, the endorphins giving him a feel-good factor he hadn't enjoyed for a while. From the singing, yes, singing in the shower, it seemed that Sherlock was high on something too! They ate their late breakfast in companionable silence, John enjoying the fact that Sherlock was tucking in to the tea and toast he'd served up, and doing so willingly and without complaint. Afterwards Sherlock sat down to his research while John cleared up and got ready to head into surgery for the afternoon. The awkwardness that John might have expected to materialise after the carnal activities of their night together failed to materialise, and John set off for work with the usual minimal formalities of a 'goodbye'. After a busy surgery, John remembered his promise to cook Mary dinner that evening, and picked up some fresh asparagus and parmesan for a risotto from the convenience store on the way home. Once home, John made a start on the meal, and kissed Mary on the forehead when she walked in from work. 'I can hardly reach you over bump now' he smirked. 'It seems to be growing rapidly now!'. 'Tell me about it,' Mary huffed, waddling over to pick up her post from the counter. 'What's got into you today? Good day at the office?'. John smiled and Mary shook her head in amusement before collapsing onto the sofa, putting her swollen feet and ankles up, and turning on some mindless telly to tune out after a busy day. 'Dinner's ready' called John a little later. 'Looks delicious' Mary replied as she made her way to their kitchen table. 'Mmm' replied John, picking up one of the asparagus tips and playing with it in his mouth. Having made to pick up her own knife and fork, Mary paused, looking slightly bemused. 'What's with the oral fixation love?'. John raised his eyebrows. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were thinking about cock' she continued. John flushed and bit down on the asparagus, avoiding Mary's gaze. Mary smiled. 'You are!' she exclaimed, looking mischievously from under her long, dark eyelashes. 'So, tell me about the case you were out on last night …' Mary started, purporting to change the subject, but in reality getting to the head of it, and knowing full well that there hadn't been any case. John muttered. 'Hey, no need to go into details' Mary assured him. 'But make the most of that oral fixation on me later won't you?'. She gave a knowing smile and wink. After their meal, John washed up and made tea while Mary resumed the role of beached whale on the sofa. 'Urgh' she complained, 'this pregnancy lark is hard work. Help me waddle to the bedroom love?'. John offered an arm to crane her out of the soft leather sofa, and led her slowly to the bedroom. He looked at her affectionately before unwrapping her maternity dress and placing a soft kiss on her mouth, then neck. Mary wrapped her hands round John as best as she could with her reach limited by the bump between them, while John brushed his hands over her breasts. 'They feel huge now John. They'll leak if you touch them.' He raised his eyebrows questioningly, reading her comments as an invitation, and recalling her earlier request that he use his newly found oral fixation. He unclipped and discarded her hideously unsexy maternity bra and moved his lips gently down to take her left breast in his mouth. Mary sighed softly. Delicious thought John. A day for first tastes – Mary's milk, Sherlock's … Get back in the room John, he mentally chastised himself. As he looked at Mary she looked tired but relaxed. John moved her down into the bed, lying her gently onto her left side (doctor knows that is the best position for baby's wellbeing late in pregnancy), and quickly stripped down to his boxer shorts before settling in beside his wife. He could feel Mary leaking from her right breast now, and moved down to relieve the pressure with his mouth. As he moved his hands over her pregnant belly, and down between her legs, John felt the baby kick him gently. 'Mmm' he muttered, smiling contentedly to himself. Still sexy, he thought, as he brushed one hand gently below her bump and between her legs. Wet, he noted and smiled, nuzzling his head gently between Mary's breasts. John ran his finger under the lace edge of Mary's knickers, from back to front, gentling parting and teasing along her slit. Mary moaned. John smiled and lifted his mouth away from her breast and placed a kiss on her lips. It was difficult for John to pinpoint quite what he was feeling. A hardening cock between his legs, certainly. But also relief that he could still feel this with Mary, after what had been a crazy but delightful night with Sherlock. His fingers continue to explore inside her wet knickers, settling on her clit and massaging gently - she'd seemed increasingly sensitive as the pregnancy had progressed, her organs enlarged and sensual. 'John', Mary gasped 'I want you inside me … please', and giggled 'although it seems like a logistical impossibility!'. John smiled. 'Logistical impossibilities are my speciality' he remarked, manoeuvring Mary's legs placing one between his and one over his hip before gently guiding himself between her legs. 'Just what I needed' she said afterwards. John smiled. 'Perfect in fact' Mary winked, 'although you do still smell of Sherlock'. 


End file.
